threescompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia McCormack
|birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |series = The Ropers |character = Anne Brookes |episodes = 28, entire series }} Patricia "Patty" McCormack (born August 21, 1945) appeared as Anne Brookes on The Ropers. A veteran actress with a career in theater, films and television, she achieved success as a child actress, and received a nomination for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her performance in The Bad Seed (1956). Her acting career has continued with supporting roles in film and television, including a more recent performance as Pat Nixon in Frost/Nixon (2008). Life and career Born Patricia Ellen Russo in Brooklyn, |New York, Patty is the daughter of Elizabeth (née McCormack), a professional roller skater, and Frank Russo, a fireman. She attended New Utrecht H.S.http://www.filmreference.com/film/23/Patty-McCormack.html Patty McCormack Biography (1945-) She is an aunt of fellow actor and New York City lawmaker Alfred Cerullo.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0148845/bio Biography for Alfred Cerullo She was a child model at the age of four and began appearing on television at the age of seven. She made her motion picture debut in Two Gals and a Guy (1951) and appeared in the television series Mama from 1953 to 1956. Her Broadway theatre debut was in Touchstone (1953), and following this, she portrayed Rhoda Penmark, an eight-year-old sociopath and fledgling serial killer, in The Bad Seed (1954). She was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her role in the film version, The Bad Seed (1956). In 1957, she was cast by Orson Welles in his film of Don Quixote, but filming had to be abandoned for budgetary reasons, and was never fully completed. When a version was edited together in 1992, some years after Welles's death, it did not include any of McCormack's scenes even though they had been central to the framing of the plot. She also briefly starred in her own series, Peck's Bad Girl in 1959. She married restaurateur Bob Catania in 1967, and they had two children before their marriage was dissolved. After a half-dozen teen roles during the 1960s, her film career declined but she continued to work in television. In 1970 she played Linda Warren on the soap opera The Best of Everything. She guest starred on The Streets of San Francisco, Season 2, episode Blockade. She also portrayed a San Francisco paramedic on the season 7 1 1/2 hour Emergency! films What's a Nice Girl Like You Doing...? and The Convention. She resumed her cinema career with Bug in 1975. She continued to act in secondary roles, mostly in television with occasional film appearances. She had recurring roles in popular television series, including The Ropers, Dallas, Murder, She Wrote and The Sopranos. When Kathryn Hays left the CBS soap opera As the World Turns for an extended period of time, McCormack took Hays' role until she returned. In 2008, McCormack played First Lady Pat Nixon in the feature film Frost/Nixon. Her most recent film appearance was in the Hallmark Channel presentation of Citizen Jane (2009) starring Ally Sheedy, Sean Patrick Flannery and Meat Loaf. Her most recent television appearance is a starring role of "Connie Campolitarro" in the first season of the hit web series "Have You Met Miss Jones" (2012) which can be seen on BlipTv.com. References External links *Patricia McCormack at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Actors Category:The Ropers cast Category:Three's Company